L'appel des anges
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA / OOC / L'enterrement de Mr Pendragon pousse Merlin à revenir à Camelot qu'il avait quitté 4 ans plus tôt, ville chargé de souvenir... mais d'une trahison commise par Arthur, seulement voilà, la vérité est tout autre, un secret les séparait.
1. Chapter 1

**Catégorie :** Romance / Ansgt / hurt / Confort / supernatural / UA / OOC

**Note :** J'avais déjà mis le début d'où je vous la met en entier, ça vous fera de la lecture. Oui encore un UA, je ne me lasse pas de les manipuler dans un monde alternatif : ).

**Résumé :** M dernier chapitre

UA / OOC / L'enterrement de Mr Pendragon pousse Merlin à revenir à Camelot qu'il avait quitté 4 ans plus tôt, ville chargé de souvenir... mais d'une trahison commise par Arthur, seulement voilà, la vérité est tout autre, un secret les séparait.

* * *

**L'appel des anges**

**Prologue : L'obscurité d'un souvenir**

* * *

De ses pas lents et trainants, un jeune homme brun aux regards bleus affichait un visage rougi par les larmes de peine. Quatre ans qu'il n'était pas revenu sur les terres où, autrefois, il avait grandi. Un lieu chargé de souvenirs dont il espérait avoir enfoui au fond de sa mémoire. La tête baissée, il contempla la terre humide à ses pieds pendant quelques secondes puis, en relevant son visage, il détailla furtivement ces gens qui étaient tous réunis en ce jour pour l'enterrement de Mr Pendragon.

Soudainement, immobile, la brise balaya avec légèreté ses cheveux quand il réalisa qu'une grande partie de la ville était dans l'enceinte du cimetière. Il y avait tellement de monde qui était affecté par son départ qu'il fut aussi soulagé de pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. Inévitablement en s'approchant de la fosse, sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement, car cette peine revenait à nouveau le saisir. Le cœur déchiré, il remit rapidement ses lunettes noires pour dissimuler ses larmes aux coins des yeux.

En s'arrêtant derrière la première ligne de l'assemblée, la gorge nouée, il ne distinguait que cette couleur noire et ténébreuse, lui rappelant combien la vie d'une personne pouvait changer le monde. Eric Pendragon avait tant fait pour la ville, tant donné de lui, tant offert de son amour paternel...Le regard brouillé, il resta tout le temps que dura les funérailles et, attendit que l'endroit se vide lentement.

En fin de soirée, quand le soleil s'inclina pour laisser place à l'obscurité, les mains dans les poches de son smoking sombre, il avança péniblement en contemplant le cercueil en bois lustré puis, comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance, il s'accroupit en saisissant une poignée de terre de sa main droite qu'il jeta fébrilement dans la fosse. Relevant ses lunettes sur la tête, il se redressa et prit la rose rouge qu'il avait mise dans sa poche de son veston. Pendant quelques secondes, il la détailla de son regard humide et la lâcha au-dessus de ce qui restait de Mr Pendragon en murmurant :

« Merci,… merci de m'avoir montré que le monde pouvait être encore meilleur… »

Un vent sembla se lever et, sous ses caresses fraiches et invisibles, il ferma ses yeux en se laissant bercer par son chagrin. Doucement, ses perles emplies de regrets coulèrent sur ses joues. Il lui avait promis de passer le voir… mais, il n'avait pu tenir sa promesse tant Camelot lui rappela des souvenirs qui l'avaient brisé.

En baissant la tête, il aurait aimé que le vent chasse ses pensées inoubliables comme des feuilles mortes, seulement d'un simple courant d'air. Malheureusement la mémoire ne savait que conserver ce qui ne pouvait être pardonné.

Merlin Emrys renifla en séchant ses joues d'un revers de sa main et fit demi-tour pour regagner la sortie. Chacun de pas l'éloigna de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père et tristement, il s'arrêta une minute pour regarder les étoiles. A travers ses lunettes noires, il fixa une lune étincelante et sous la brise de l'automne, il repensa à sa femme. Décédée l'année précédente, il se sentit si seul et si démuni qu'il eut du mal à retenir un sanglot, juste un seul…

'' Tu sais que d'en haut, il y a des anges... si si, je t'assure, plein d'anges...'' se remémora-t-il de ses dernières paroles, au chevet de son lit d'hôpital.

Affligé, en reprenant une bonne respiration, il fut à quelque pas du portail quand il l'aperçut. Jamais, il n'aurait cru le revoir de sitôt. N'avait-il pas des gens endeuillés à recevoir chez lui ? Arthur Pendragon…

Le souffle court, il le dévisagea et put voir dans ses yeux bleus une lueur de regret. En avait-il pour lui ou n'était-ce que pour son père ? Merlin s'avoua qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, non pas après toutes ses années de mensonges, pas après sa trahison !

Sûr de lui, il marcha le visage impassible sans tourner la tête, il passa à ses côtés d'un pas rassuré. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il l'entendit ce dernier lui dire dans un souffle :

« — Merlin… je te demande de me pardonner…

Le jeune Emrys lui vociféra sans se retourner :

— Ce qui est fait, est fait ! »

Merlin monta dans sa voiture et quitta les lieux.

.

Gauvain, un ami en commun, le prévint que Merlin serait à l'enterrement. Tremblant et triste en ce jour funeste, il souhaitait retrouver la paix avec ce dernier. Le jeune Pendragon savait que cela serait difficile et il n'avait qu'un mois pour réussir.

Arthur espéra toute la journée qu'il serait présent et patiemment, il attendit de pouvoir le voir. C'est au pas du portail qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait qu'une personne et le cœur battant, il sut que Merlin était revenu pour son père. Quatre années se sont écoulées et pour la première fois depuis, il put le revoir. A la fois mince et fort, ce n'était plus le gamin qu'il avait connu. Debout au milieu des pierres tombales, il le vit jeter une rose rouge d'une main tremblante et, ses larmes… qu'il versait pour l'homme qui avait pris soin de lui comme tant d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Arthur savait combien il adorait son père et, le corps chancelant, il ravala sa fierté pour s'excuser.

A travers les lunettes noires de ce dernier, il put sentir le poids de toute une trahison… de la sienne… Comme un vent froid d'hivers qui lui traversa le dos, il reçut la réponse de Merlin comme un retour bien mérité. Il le suivit de son regard voilé de ses remords. Avec difficulté, il se souvint du jour où toute leur amitié bascula dans son enfer.

.

_''— Comment as-tu pu me mentir ! s'écria Merlin, durant tout ce temps tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'informer que…_

_— Je le voulais… coupa-t-il en sentant qu'il allait le perdre pour son erreur, mais…_

_Face à lui, le regard que lui décocha Merlin le transperça :_

_— Pendant neuf ans ! Tu m'as menti pendant neuf ans ! insista-t-il en serrant des poings._

_Arthur se souvint de la douleur qui s'était fatalement affiché sur ce visage si habituellement calme et rieur. Il avait tant de fois essayé mais, à chaque fois, il repoussait l'échéance. Malheureusement, les années passèrent, ancrant son mensonge profondément au fond de lui._

_— Comment j'ai pu être aussi… dit le jeune Emrys en secouant la tête, je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Moi l'enfant abandonné ! Moi… et je t'ai cru,…_

_Merlin se permit une pause où il planta avec toute sa colère ses yeux dans ceux d'Arthur :_

_— Mon dieu, reprit-il en passant ses mains sur son visage, comment n'ai-je pu voir… pourtant tout était si vrai ! Tous les signes étaient à ma portée et j'ai refusé d'y croire !''_

.

Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne fut pareil. L'année qui suivit fut la pire des condamnations. Une année de silence et de regards méprisables et quand, Merlin eut ses dix-huit ans, il partit de Camelot sans avoir donné signe de vie... Parfois, un autre enfant de l'orphelinat, Gauvain put lui en donner. Avec nostalgie, les mains dans les poches, il en sortit le pendentif argenté que Merlin lui avait offert pour ses seize ans… mais, Arthur aurait pu tout changer s'il n'avait pas un secret qui aurait pu tout arranger. Seulement, il devait s'en sortir sans le dévoiler sinon, il perdrait à jamais Merlin.

Toujours immobile dans la semi-pénombre, il rentra chez lui à pied en jetant un dernier regard sur la tombe de son père. Maintenant seul, le cœur serré, il se retint de toute sa douleur. Lui-même ne sut comment il avait pu lui mentir autant d'années… il avait tellement peur de perdre son amitié que finalement, il avait fini par le perdre...

Un mois… avant que Merlin ne reparte loin d'ici, seulement un mois pour se racheter, un mois pour lui dire combien il regrette, combien eux deux ce n'était pas une amitié quelle conque. Merlin fut son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier découvre la vérité…

**.**

**à suivre...**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**L'appel des anges**

**Chapitre 1 : Abandonné…**

* * *

**_'' Eté 1998 ( Merlin 8 et Arthur 10 )_**

_Merlin fut accueilli au sein de l'orphelinat '' Pendragon '', déposé par sa mère qui ne pouvait plus subvenir à ses besoins. Il ne connaissait personne puisqu'il venait juste d'arriver dans cette grande ville. Mr Pendragon dont les traits du visage semblèrent sévères, n'était qu'une simple façade, chose qu'il comprendra par la suite. Dès son arrivé sur les lieux, il lui montra sa petite chambre meublé d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. Marchant comme une ombre, il suivit le directeur qui lui fit une visite guidée du bâtiment._

_Une bâtisse de deux étages, comptant une vingtaine de chambres et une grande salle de séjour où ils avaient cours pour les primaires avant d'aller aux collèges de City-village. Merlin ne faisait pas trop attention aux rires et aux bavardages des enfants parce qu'il avait au fond de lui, cette espérance de croire que sa mère reviendrait vite le récupérer._

_Âgé de huit ans, cette dernière lui expliqua pourquoi elle faisait cela en lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait le prendre quand elle aura la possibilité de le faire. Merlin s'accrocha à cet espoir depuis qu'il mit les pieds dans cet établissement. Quand la visite fut finie, Merlin resta devant sa fenêtre toute l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'un blondinet d'à peu près son âge frappa à sa porte._

_— Salut !_

_— …_

_Silencieux, il détailla l'arrivant de ses yeux encore rougis. Le regard encore plus bleu que les siens, il lui sourit mais Merlin n'avait pas le cœur de lui répondre, alors il reprit tristement sa position devant la fenêtre. Il sentit le jeune garçon se poster à ses côtés et lui murmura en posant une main sur son épaule :_

_— Tu sais, tu te feras des amis ici… tu n'es pas tout seul…_

_Merlin resta muet, l'ignorant encore davantage mais la douleur, trop présente, ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer. Le jeune garçon lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir :_

_— Tiens… pleure pas… sinon c'est moi qui vais pleurer aussi…_

_Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun qui s'essuya les joues puis, Merlin dévisagea la moue boudeuse du blond quand ce dernier ajouta :_

_— Moi, je veux bien être ton copain… et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là…_

_— Merlin Emrys, répondit-il enfin en hochant la tête. Tu attends aussi quelqu'un alors si tu es là ? Parce que, oui, pourquoi pas… ça me fera plaisir d'avoir un copain avec qui en parler, demanda-t-il._

_— Arthur Pen !… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en croisant le regard triste de son interlocuteur._

_Ce jour-là, avant le repas du soir, Merlin lui confia que sa mère lui manquait et qu'il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle reviendrait le chercher. Arthur, assis au bord de du lit, l'écouta le sourire aux lèvres…''_

.

En quittant sa chambre d'hôtel, Merlin savoura l'odeur matinale qui parfumait la ville. Marchant tranquillement, des feuilles d'automnes vinrent valser à ses pieds comme pour accompagner sa tristesse qu'il dissimulait derrière un sourire. Les mains dans les poches, son regard s'attarda un peu tout autour de lui. Il y avait tant de souvenirs… des bons comme des mauvais… Serrant des dents, il savait qu'il devra avoir cette conversation avec Arthur et quelle que soit sa raison, il n'en démordra pas.

Il rejoignit son ami Gauvain au bar '' le soleil d'or '' pour un petit déjeuner copieux. Il le connaissait depuis l'orphelinat et ce fut la seule personne avait qui, il garda contact mais Merlin restait très vague sur sa vie personnelle car, il se doutait bien qu'il en ferait part à Arthur.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il entendit celui-ci l'interpeller. Le jeune Emrys qui ne l'avait pas vraiment revu depuis deux ans, le trouva en bonne forme.

— Comment vas-tu ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur hier ? demanda Gauvain en le regardant prendre place face à lui.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question… marmonna-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

— Moi, soupira son ami, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine pendant trois jours avant son enterrement, à tel point que j'avais dû verser toutes les larmes de mon corps…

Tout comme Merlin, la plupart des orphelins devait beaucoup à cet homme qui donnait toujours l'air d'être froid mais, qui avait un bon fond qu'il ne dévoilait qu'aux regards des enfants…

— Je regrette tellement de n'être pas revenu plus tôt, bredouilla Merlin.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il savait que tu avais perdu ta femme,… dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur celle de son ami, comme il le disait, un père sait que chacun des enfants qu'il a vu traverser sa vie l'aimait…

Une serveuse arriva et prit commande pendant que Gauvain hésita à lancer le sujet qui fâche.

— Est-ce que tu as vu Art…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa froidement Merlin en levant une main, si je suis revenu, ce n'est seulement que pour le père Pendragon… lui, tu oublies son existence ! finit-il en insistant.

Un silence sembla soudainement peser, alors, le regard troublé, il tourna la tête pour contempler la rue et il se souvint…

.

**_'' Hivers 1998 ( Merlin 8 et Arthur 10 )_**

_C'était un hiver froid et glacial. Arthur et lui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, inséparable et canaille. Dans cette rue, face à ce même bar, Arthur lui lançait des boules de neige jusqu'au moment où le propriétaire s'en reçut une en plein visage… sauf que ce devait être le blond qui devait la réceptionner. Merlin crut qu'il allait se faire gronder parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez les gens de la ville._

_L'éclat de rire d'Arthur qui se tordait en croisant le sourire figé du jeune Emrys eut raison de lui. Le barman les rassura quand il se joignit à leur jeu. S'ensuivit une bataille à grandeur humaine, entre les gamins de l'orphelinat et les adultes qui passèrent par là. Durant une heure, il n'aurait pas su dire qui gagnait mais, quand le froid sembla vite prendre le dessus sur les corps fins de tous les enfants, Gaius, le barman, les invita à se réchauffer en leur offrant un chocolat chaud._

_— Dis-moi Arthur, je ne connais pas ton ami ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux presque grisonnants._

_— Ah Gaius ! C'est Merlin ! Et c'est mon meilleur pote ! répondit-il en donnant une frappe sur l'épaule du brun._

_C'était une belle époque où le rire se mélangeait souvent à sa peine parce que cette année-là, sa mère n'était toujours pas revenue.''_

.

En se rongeant les ongles, Merlin planta son regard dans celui de son ami et coupa le silence gênant d'une voix calme dont la douleur se trahit à travers ses mots :

— Il fut un temps où j'aurais pardonné… mais, il a laissé trop d'années s'écouler…

Il baissa son regard sur le liquide noir que lui déposa la serveuse et rajouta comme un aveu :

— Si tu savais comme je voudrais que tout s'efface… je lui en veux…

Merlin secoua la tête et soupira fortement en posant ses coudes sur la table. Les mains jointes, il voyait dans les yeux noisette de son ami, toute la déception des non-dits… seulement, il n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner. Doucement, il posa son front sur ses mains et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes… ces quelques secondes pour oublier cette rage au fond de lui…

— Elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda subitement Gauvain qui savait que la conversation ne mènerait encore à rien et, cela ne regardait que le jeune Pendragon et son ami.

Ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées mit quelques instants avant de comprendre le sens de sa question et lui répondit avec le sourire affiché sur son visage :

— Non, je l'ai laissé à la maison… je la retrouverais en rentrant et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'appelle tous les soirs… murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Tout en parlant, il s'aperçut que son ami releva son regard indéchiffrable au-dessus de lui. Merlin le connaissait si bien qu'il savait qui se trouvait derrière lui. Les mains tremblantes, il posa sa tasse et se leva le visage impassible. Sans un regard à l'opportun, Merlin grinça en décochant un regard noir à Gauvain :

— Comment as-tu pu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et quitta le bar en remettant sa veste. Sans un mot de plus, il accéléra ses pas à la fois lourd et fébrile. Le corps chancelant au souvenir de leur amitié, il fut empoigné durement pour tomber sur le regard peiné du jeune Pendragon :

— Merlin, s'il te plait écoute… commença-t-il, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'expliquer…

Le jeune Emrys détourna ses yeux pour ne plus le voir et, en restant silencieux, il lança seulement un regard rempli de colère sur la main qui le maintenait et la retira violemment de son bras. Il ne voulait pas le voir, toute une enfance qui ne fut que mensonge et traitrise. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Le cœur palpitant, il se refusait de lui parler. Tout en se retournant, il l'entendit lui crier :

— J'étais sincère quand on se parlait sur le vieux chêne !

.

.

Arthur ne dormit pas de la nuit, hanté par ce qu'il avait engendré pour un simple petit mensonge. Sur son balcon, le vent froid le prévenait d'un hiver rigoureux. Accoudé à la balustrade, il regarda les gens qui passaient sa porte d'entrée. Il avait aimé son père et, encore plus quand, ce dernier continuait de le voir comme les autres enfants… La gorge nouée par tant de solitude, il releva sa tête au ciel étoilé et comme un appel silencieux, il pria… une larme céda…

Au fond de son cœur, il souhaitait ravoir sa place auprès de Merlin pourtant, rien ne sera facile comme rien ne s'effacera… Emmitouflé dans son blouson, il soupira et se rappela avoir lu une de ces lettres destinée à son père qu'il avait laissé par inadvertance…

.

_'' **Automne 2010 ( Merlin 20 et Arthur 22 )**_

_Deux ans que Merlin était parti, deux années où il n'avait su où il vivait. Ce jour de novembre, son père l'appela pour revoir les comptes de l'orphelinat et c'est en pénétrant dans son bureau qu'il aperçut un bout de papier plié en quatre. En la saisissant et en reconnaissant l'écriture de son ancien ami, sans remords, il la lit._

_« Mr Pendragon,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre carte de félicitation. Morgana et moi sommes heureux depuis six mois et comme je vous l'ai dit, je veille énormément sur elle car, elle a besoin de mon soutien. Elle est si faible que je veux pouvoir profiter des derniers instants qui lui restent à vivre… et puis, elle en vaut la peine. Elle est si joyeuse et si marrante, que je ne me vois pas l'abandonner. Grace à vous, j'ai compris que la vie apporte beaucoup de bonheurs comme de regrets._

_Pour répondre à votre question : non, je ne vous en veux pas, seul Arthur s'est enfermé dans son mensonge qui m'a terriblement blessé. J'aimerais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute mais, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la douleur qu'il m'a infligée. J'ai reçu cette vérité comme un coup de poing… Alors pour votre seconde question, je vous répondrais : peut-être… J'aimerais seulement ne plus parler de lui parce que cela ne fait que donner que trop d'importance à celui qui m'a trahi… et il ne mérite pas mon attention pour le moment. Bref, je vous envoie à l'avance mes vœux de fête de fin d'année._

_Cordialement Merlin._

_PS : Je crois que Morgana est ce qui m'est arrivé de bien dans ma vie depuis que j'ai quitté City-village. »_

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Merlin s'était donc marié. Le cœur déchiré, il avait gardé l'espoir qu'il revienne pour qu'il lui explique la raison de son mensonge. Le corps tremblant, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte en percutant son père._

_— Arthur ? dit Mr Pendragon qui dû voir son regard humide._

_Comment dire à son père que tout ce que la vie lui avait donné, lui avait tout repris en un instant ? Comment lui dire que ses regrets le démangeaient jours après jours ? Comment lui avouer simplement que son nom l'avait rendu invisible aux yeux de celui qu'il avait adoré toute son enfance ?_

_Sans dire un mot, il rentra chez lui et envoya valser tous les objets qui trainaient dans son appartement contre les murs tout en hurlant sa peine. Le lendemain matin, il se sépara de son petit-ami parce que, finalement la souffrance ne pouvait être consolée par n'importe quels bras. ''_

.

Gauvain l'appela tôt le matin pour l'informer qu'il verrait Merlin au bar et, sans attendre, il prit une douche pour les rejoindre. Avant de partir de son appartement, il se contempla devant son reflet et put discerner la fatigue de ses derniers jours. Les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il sentait encore sa peine le saisir… Pendant plusieurs jours, telle une ombre, il ne voulait pas croire au décès de son père et ce ne fut que la veille de l'enterrement qu'il pleura sa mort à côté de son cercueil qu'il ne lâcha pas de toute la nuit.

Il lui confia ses craintes et ses peurs entre ses sanglots. Son corps entier était affaibli par cette souffrance parce qu'il dût admettre sa mort s'il voulait avancer... il devait le laisser partir. A part Gauvain qui le soutint durant toutes ces journées vides de sens, il crut retrouver une infime possibilité de renouer avec son passé quand ce dernier lui avertit que Merlin sera présent.

Alors, ce matin, en marchand d'un pas décidé, il devait coûte que coûte discuter avec lui. Le corps tremblant, lorsqu'il l'aperçut face à son ami, il déglutit et avec tout son courage, il s'avança en entendant que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui. La poitrine comprimée, aura-t-il le droit de refaire parti de sa vie ?

Immobile, il croisa le regard de Gauvain mais, fut pris au dépourvu quand Merlin se leva pour partir. Le cœur battant, il tenta de le retenir or le regard sombre que lui renvoya le jeune Emrys le déstabilisa. Il eut cette impression que les années n'avaient rien changé, comme si le temps s'était simplement suspendu pour reprendre là, où tout avait fini… La douleur au ventre, il le laissa…

— Laisse-lui du temps, entendit-il à ses côtés… il a besoin de se ressourcer…

— Quatre ans ! rétorqua froidement Arthur, tu crois que je ne mérite pas quelques minutes d'attention pour lui expliquer !

Gauvain regarda son ami partir seul dans son enfer, oui son propre enfer… En grandissant avec eux, il avait vu leur rapprochement, leur amitié et surtout leur joie d'être toujours fourré ensemble. Mais, il savait que pour l'un tout comme l'autre, la vie n'avait pas été facile. Merlin s'était marié et avait aimé sa défunte femme. Quant à Arthur, lui, il ne fallait pas être un aveugle pour comprendre qu'il l'aimait tout simplement.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce mensonge, Gauvain était certain que Merlin l'aurait aimé… Il regarda son ami s'éloigner et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour apaiser son chagrin, il se remémora d'une époque où tout se passait autrement.

.

**_'' Eté 2004 ( Merlin 14 et Arthur 16)_**

_Dans la prairie accolée à la grande bâtisse, Gauvain qui vivait sa dernière année à l'orphelinat allait bientôt être majeur. Merlin avait quatorze ans et, durant tout le mois de juillet, tous les trois construisaient une cabane au bord de l'étang. Entre rire et chamaillerie, un jour de fin juin, Arthur qui venait de fêter ses seize ans avait retrouvé Merlin dans leur cabane finie. Gauvain n'y monta pas parce qu'il eut peur de la réaction du plus jeune quand il découvrira qu'il s'était ''trompé'' sur le choix du pendentif… mais, le sourire aux lèvres, il était certain que cet objet serait le début d'une grande histoire..._

_Le jeune Emrys qui n'eut pas le temps d'aller en ville après le collège, lui avait demandé de prendre un cadeau pour Arthur et il lui avait bien précisé le motif du pendentif. Seulement, il n'y avait plus celui qu'il désirait offrir alors, Gauvain suivit son instinct. Au bas de la cabane, il entendit le cri de joie d'Arthur et en levant sa tête, il aperçut celle de Merlin. L'ainé savait que ce dernier allait le réprimander et sans aucune honte, il commença à courir quand il entendit le jeune Emrys :_

_— Gauvain ! Viens ici et tout de suite !_

_Eclatant de rire au son de la voix presqu'autoritaire, il s'arrêta en sentant Merlin lui sauter sur le dos._

_— Tu ne te serais pas trom-pé ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille pendant que le plus grand tournait en rond comme si un chat se maintenait de ses griffes sur son haut._

_— Ben…heu… bredouilla Gauvain qui n'en put plus de rire en imaginant la tête de Merlin qui devait penser A SON pendentif… _

_— Merci, rajouta Merlin plus calmement, je ne l'avais pas vu l'ange… merci… il est vraiment beau..._

_Surpris, il obligea le benjamin à descendre et en le contemplant d'un air indigné, il lui chuchota :_

_— Ah ouai… et c'est en me criant dessus que tu…_

_Riant à plein poumons, Merlin partit comme une flèche en prenant Arthur par la main._

_— Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! hurla-t-il en souriant._

_Son dernier été avec eux était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il se souvint encore de la rougeur sur les joues du jeune Pendragon. Ils avaient fini la soirée à se raconter des histoires de fantômes autour d'un feu avec d'autres enfants. Gauvain savait qu'Arthur avait omis de lui dire qu'il était le fils du directeur… Plusieurs fois, il lui avait dit de le lui avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Ce soir-là, il avait cru décelé un peu d'amour dans le regard de Merlin qui serrait fortement la main d'Arthur quand l'histoire lui faisait peur… il avait cru que, peut-être, le pardon serait plus facile. Cependant, il eut tort. S'il aurait eu le droit de les aider, il l'aurait fait mais, il ne devait pas interférer dans leur affaire.''_

.

.

L'après-midi, Merlin passa son temps sur le grand chêne où autrefois, il aimait s'y adosser. Sous le vent frais, les paupières closes, il en avait vécu des moments à se confier… Soupirant d'aise, il apprécia cet instant de paix puis en ouvrant ses yeux, il contempla le ciel azur.

'' Quand je ne serais plus là, Merlin, regarde en haut et si je peux… je te ferais signe…'' se rappela-t-il de sa Morgana…

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Même loin de lui, elle avait encore le pouvoir de le rendre heureux… Puis, en fixant sa montre, il ne vit pas le temps passé et partit à son hôtel pour retrouver son ami William. Il se ravisa et préféra aller directement à la gare qui n'était qu'à côté. En sortant de la prairie, il sentit son cœur battre avec frénésie quand il aperçut Arthur immobile devant la porte de la grande bâtisse. Merlin, l'estomac retourné, se figea sans comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il trouva que le jeune Pendragon avait bien grandi mais, lorsqu'il l'avait revu la veille, Merlin ne savait plus comment réagir. Il lui en avait voulu mais, le pire, ce fut de croire que tout ce qu'Arthur avait pu lui raconter n'était que mensonge… A cette pensée, il baissa son regard au sol goudronneux et les mains dans les poches, il distingua deux pieds devant lui.

— Pourra-t-on se parler ? dit le jeune Pendragon.

Merlin planta son regard qu'il se voulut distant mais, il sentit subitement deux petits bras le saisir par la jambe :

— P'pa ! entendit-il en se tournant sur la petite fille qui le regardait avec un doigt sur son sourire.

— Désolé, man, écouta-t-il de son ami William qui lui serra une poignée, je n'ai pas réussi à lui refuser de te rendre visite…

Merlin prit la fillette dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— T'exagère Alice… maugréa-t-il en lui faisant des yeux noirs…

— Câlin ! P'pa ! répondit-elle en bisant la joue de celui-ci tout en enlaçant son cou.

Arthur sembla s'enraciner sur place. Tremblant, il eut du mal à croire que Merlin était père et le voir sous cet angle, lui noua la gorge. Elle était magnifique puis, il passa son regard sur l'ami de Merlin et le cœur serré, il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la fillette dire en le pointant du doigt :

— C'est Thur ! Thur !

Les yeux ronds, il crut vaciller devant ces mots d'enfant et, en scrutant Merlin, il le vit fuir son regard. Se pouvait-il que malgré ces années, il ait parlé de lui à sa fille ?… Cela lui donna un peu plus de courage et, comme un cadeau, il s'accroupit devant la gamine :

— Hé salut, oui moi c'est Arthur… quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il pendant que Merlin ne faisait plus attention à lui.

La petite fille, un peu hésitante, planta son regard gris perle et lui montra trois doigts avant que William la prenne dans ses bras et s'en allèrent pour les laisser seuls. Merlin fit un signe de la main et ajouta de sa voix paternelle en fixant Alice :

— Papa arrive…

Quand ils disparurent de son champ de vision, il pivota sur Arthur et, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, il lui demanda glacialement en levant lentement son regard sur les siens :

— Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle… je veux que tu me laisses tranquille parce qu'on n'a rien à se dire…

— A quoi ça rime tout ça ? coupa Arthur, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, tu sais que je n'étais qu'un gamin… il faut…

Merlin passa une main sur sa bouche en signe de lassitude et lui répondit d'un ton si détaché qu'il discerna une lueur de peine dans le regard bleu de son interlocuteur :

— Ne t'avise surtout pas à mettre l'âge dans tout cela ! s'écria-t-il en le désignant, tu avais neuf ans pour le dire, neuf ans où tu as préféré te taire !

Merlin ricana en murmurant :

— Arthur Pen… comment j'ai pu être aussi con… Et dire que je me suis confié à un menteur !… et…

Avec dureté, il stoppa net et fixa Arthur pour lui cracher, sans cacher son émotion à travers sa voix :

— J'espère pour toi que l'ange que tu pries aura raison de te pardonner parce que... ce ne sera jamais mon cas !

Sur ces mots, il lui jeta à la figure le pendentif qu'Arthur lui avait offert et l'abandonna sur le trottoir.

.

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**L'appel des anges**

**Chapitre 2 : Deux vœux pour un ange**

* * *

Merlin regagna son hôtel et, en refermant la porte, il scruta sa fille et dans un élan d'agitation, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda presqu'agressivement :

— Où as-tu entendu le prénom d'Arthur ? Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ? Qui…

Devant les yeux gris-perle qui s'humidifièrent, le jeune Emrys la serra dans ses bras sans cacher ses tremblements et, lui marmonna des excuses… Merlin avait tellement de questions qui envahirent sa tête qu'à cet instant une peur inconnue s'insinua en lui. Même Morgana ne connaissait pas l'existence d'Arthur, alors, comment sa fille pouvait-elle le reconnaitre ? Un air glacial sembla le frôler sur sa joue et, en relevant son regard sur son ami William, il lui demanda en serrant sa mâchoire :

— Lui en as-tu parlé ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête et se mit à leur hauteur en écoutant Merlin :

— Je n'ai jamais parlé d'Arthur… articula-t-il avec la gorge qui se noua douloureusement.

Il blottit sa fille tout contre lui et l'entendit lui murmurer :

— Thur… copain à papa ?

Le corps fébrile, il ne répondit pas. Merlin n'avait rien conservé de son enfance : aucune photo… rien. Comment le savait-elle ? Toute la soirée, il la dévisagea car, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer aujourd'hui.

Quand vint la nuit, il la borda et commença à lui raconter une histoire en lisant un livre :

— Non !... Histoire de p'pa et de Thur !

Assis sur sa chaise, il déposa calmement le livre et prêt à se lancer, rien ne put franchir de ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de sa fille, il fut hypnotisé et, immobile, comme figé par une force invisible, il s'écroula en ayant cru voir la couleur des yeux d'Alice devenir soudainement d'un bleu océan… identique à celui d'Arthur… Le corps chancelant, des frissons glacials et piquants semblèrent le ravager instantanément et, dans ce moment de panique, il recula rapidement contre le mur et, une main sur la poitrine, il ferma ses paupières.

Merlin sentit sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule et l'affolement subit le fit grelotter à tel point que ses membres tremblotèrent sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Complétement ancré à sa place, il n'osa pas ouvrir son regard immédiatement. La respiration courte, jamais pareille sensation de peur ne l'avait pris si brusquement et, comme si un vent d'hiver s'aventura dangereusement sur son dos, il frissonna encore davantage… La tête contre le mur, il sentit la petite main chaude d'Alice se poser sur sa joue et, aussitôt, Merlin eut cette sensation d'être apaisé par une étrange douceur. Il ouvrit son regard sur sa fille qui pleurait à chaude larmes et, devant son désarroi, il la prit dans ses bras en la câlinant pour la bercer comme il avait coutume de faire.

Une fois qu'elle s'endormit, Merlin la déposa dans son lit et resta quelques minutes à la contempler.

.

.

**_'' Été 2000 ( Merlin 10 ans / Arthur 12 ans )_**

_Merlin n'avait pas le moral, deux ans qu'il comptait les mois qui le séparaient de sa mère. Dehors le soleil ne tardait pas à partir de l'autre côté du monde et au pied du grand chêne, il entendit quelqu'un sangloter. Il s'avança doucement en fixant le reflet du soleil qui s'inclinait sur l'étang puis, il reconnut Arthur._

_— Arthur ? dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés._

_Ce dernier s'essuya le visage avec sa manche et sourit tristement à Merlin. Sous la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet, ils ne dirent rien parce que, parfois, le silence soulageait les maux les plus douloureux et, ce jour-là, Arthur avait voulu lui avouer… parce qu'il voyait en son ami un rival. Tiraillé entre deux choix, il avait opté pour garder Merlin._

_— Tu veux en discuter Arthur ? lui demanda le brun en contemplant encore l'étang._

_— Mon père me manque, lui souffla-t-il entre ses pleurs…_

_Les genoux collés au torse et les bras autour d'eux, il sanglota encore plus violemment. C'est déjà trop tard, le mensonge avait commencé deux ans auparavant. Honteux de ne pouvoir lui dire la vérité, il cacha son visage et, le cœur serré, il sentit une main qui entoura chaleureusement ses épaules._

_— Seras-tu toujours mon copain, interrogea Arthur en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Merlin…_

_— Pourquoi ne le serais-je plus ? ... bien sûr… Toujours…_

_Toujours… le mot qu'employait souvent comme réponse le brun mais seulement avec lui. Oui, Merlin était toujours à ses côtés et pour toujours, il sera son ami…_

_Après un silence, Arthur lui demanda de le laisser seul… Ce dernier suivit de ses yeux humides son ami s'éloigner de lui et quand il fut assez loin, il se remit à pleurer avec discrétion. Son mensonge le faisait si souffrir qu'il fixa quelques instants la lune. Belle et lumineuse, de ses mots encore jeune et innocent, il murmura entre ses sanglots :_

_« Faites qu'il ne saches pas… pas encore… » Il secoua la tête en berçant son corps d'avant en arrière et il déglutit en continuant « je veux qu'il reste mon copain… » Il eut envie de hurler mais, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, il se retint car il savait que sa demande était égoïste, alors, le cœur meurtri, il ajouta « Plus tard… j'accepterais… pas maintenant…» Ses larmes redoublèrent « mais rendez-le moi… si… un jour… il le sait…»_

_Recroquevillé, Arthur, les paupières closes, avait prié de toute son âme et, de ses larmes qu'il versa pour le jeune Emrys, les anges écoutèrent sa peine… lui offrant une des étoiles filantes plus brillantes.''_

.

Deux jours où Arthur ne l'avait pas croisé et, debout sur son balcon, il contempla la ville. Comme si l'ombre du jour décida de poursuivre ses regrets, il regarda le ciel s'éclaircir lentement. Les mains dans les poches, il tenait entre ses doigts le collier que Merlin lui avait rageusement renvoyé. Fermant ses paupières quelques secondes, le vent glacial lui effleura froidement le visage. Aujourd'hui, le jeune Emrys devait passer à l'orphelinat pour récupérer son dossier.

Avec anxiété, il prit son blouson et sortit de chez lui pour aller retrouver Merlin. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister et, il respectait son choix de vouloir retrouver la trace de sa mère. Alors, il ne fera pas de vague, pas aujourd'hui. Quand il tourna la clé, il entendit dans un souffle un bonjour de Merlin qui le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et cela, sans un regard au maitre des lieux.

― Je fais un tour en attendant… dit-il d'un ton neutre qui blessa le jeune Pendragon.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres quand il vit le brun quitter la pièce. Les mains tremblantes, il déposa le dossier de Merlin sur la table et attendit qu'il revienne. Combien de fois était-il venu ici pour parler avec son père ? Combien de fois avait-il regardé par cette fenêtre pendant que les enfants faisaient une sieste ?...

Merlin marcha jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Pendant quelques secondes, il balaya la pièce de son regard puis, il ferma la porte qu'il avait tant de fois fait grincer. Assis au bord de son ancien lit, il caressa le bois usé du bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté. Un frisson des plus étranges le parcourut sur toute la poitrine et, en se levant subitement, il posa ses deux mains de tout son poids dessus.

Le regard subitement flou, du bout de ses doigts, il se souvint avoir gravé des mots… Une main sur la bouche, il ne retint pas ses sanglots tant son cœur se serra à sa lecture… Bien qu'il en veuille à Arthur, il avait aimé sa jeunesse au sein de l'orphelinat…

.

**_'' Printemps 2002 (Merlin 12 ans / Arthur 14 ans )_**

_Les nuits, Arthur venait passer quelques heures avec Merlin avant d'aller se coucher. Un soir d'avril, avec un canif, le plus jeune inscrit sur son bureau :_

**_Arthur et Merlin pour la vie…_**

_Arthur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire._

_— Ben, quoi c'est mignon, non ? rétorqua Merlin en grattant encore plus profondément le bois. T'aime pas ? finit-il en grimaçant._

_— Ça fait un peu chéri-chéri… bredouilla le blond en fixant soudainement le sol pour que son ami ne voit pas qu'il rougissait._

_— Oh ? Tu crois ? répondit timidement le brun qui se frotta la tête en rigolant, ce n'est pas grave... je ne vais pas gribouiller pour ça…''_

.

La gorge nouée, il eut cette sensation de retomber à cet âge où le monde semblait tourné aussi bien qu'avant. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant… revivre ces moments d'insouciance, ces moments où tout avait un sens… ces moments où la vie leur souriait… Malheureusement, rien n'était ni féérique, ni magique… juste des brides d'un passé qu'il ne voulait plus conserver. Néanmoins la mémoire était un mystère bien complexe, parce que jusqu'ici, il avait gommé cette gravure de ses souvenirs… Puis, dans un soupire, Merlin s'avoua qu'il était bien ici…

La vie passait comme les saisons multicolores mais aujourd'hui, il la ressentait comme un jour de pluie, triste et terne. Les mains tremblantes, il s'assit sur la chaise et il ouvrit le tiroir par automatisme. Une demeure avait-elle autant de pouvoir ? Avait-elle gardé en elle tous les souvenirs des enfants ? Rapidement, il lut quelques mots en anglais écrit au feutre noir et il reconnut l'écriture d'Arthur…

**_Merlin, Been far away for far too long, but you know, I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed… I need to hear you say… _**

_( Merlin, Éloigné depuis trop longtemps, mais tu sais, je voulais que tu restes parce que j'en avais besoin… J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire…)_

Il sursauta en fermant brutalement le tiroir quand il entendit le grincement de la porte et, en se retournant, il croisa furtivement le regard du propriétaire. Les yeux rouges, il eut besoin d'air, besoin de respirer, alors prestement, il déguerpit en courant comme si ces mots lui expliquaient pourquoi Arthur était important. Dehors au pas de la sortie, essoufflé, il parut tournoyer sur lui-même parce que ses images semblèrent le poursuivre comme des ombres.

Il voulait oublier ses instants de joie, ces moments de rires… Des sentiments contradictoires se mêlèrent au fond de sa mémoire… Cambré, une main face au mur de l'établissement et la seconde sur sa poitrine, il eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration tant ses émotions qu'il avait abandonnées ici étaient revenues pour lui ouvrir les yeux… le tiraillant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il plissa des paupières pour ne pas céder à cette douleur… ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait toujours su… mais ça aussi, il l'avait effacé… Lentement, le corps tremblotant de sa révélation, il chancela pour s'évanouir sur le bitume…

.

.

_Dans les profondeurs d'un nuage opalin, comme un soleil qui s'enflamme sans feu,_

_Merlin flottait au milieu d'un paradis cotonneux…_

Emporté par un songe étrange, Merlin entendit l'éclat de rire de Morgana résonné autour de lui. Insaisissable, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais, il était si bien et tellement en paix, qu'il la vit apparaitre dans une longue robe blanche. D'une beauté qu'il se rappela, elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Une lumière étincelante la rendait encore plus vivante et Merlin, en empoignant la main tendue de celle-ci, sentit comme une décharge vibrante le traverser de tout son corps. Une sensation mélangée d'amour et de colère : tout ce qu'il représentait actuellement. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que son conflit intérieur lui brouillait la vérité.

'' Te souviens-tu quand je t'ai dit que je veillerais sur toi ?... Ça se passe maintenant…''

Merlin ne voulait pas la lâcher, le cœur battant, il lui murmura :

'' J'aimerais m'endormir pour toujours… pour ne plus me réveiller et rester avec toi…''

Le visage légèrement durci, elle planta son regard gris perle et approcha ses lèvres près d'une oreille du mari qu'il fut : un ami qui accepta d'adopter sa petite fille.

'' Pense à Alice… ne fait pas d'elle une orpheline…''

La voix douce et apaisante, elle lui manquait terriblement… alors, en hochant de la tête, il la vit s'éloigner de lui et finit par lui souffler :

'' Veille au signe… les anges ne dorment jamais, les anges te guideront, les anges… c'est moi… je vous aime…''

.

― Morgana ! entendit-il franchir de sa gorge en se réveillant les bras tendus, en sursautant.

Perdu encore dans cet espace blanc, Merlin sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser le visage comme pour le forcer à ouvrir ses yeux et, en faisant ce geste, il découvrit ceux de sa fille qui se jeta sur lui.

— P'pa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En se relevant un peu plus, il distingua Arthur, dos à lui qui lui marmonna :

— Tu t'es évanoui tout à l'heure… je t'ai déposé sur mon canapé… quand tu te sentiras prêt, ta veste est sur le porte-manteau…

Le jeune Pendragon allait passer l'encadrement de la porte de sortie quand il lui dit :

— J'ai donné ton dossier à William, il revient dans quelques minutes… Ne t'inquiète pas pour la porte, elle se fermera…

Merlin le regarda s'en aller puis, en entendant la porte se refermer, il chuchota à sa fille :

— Pardon ma chérie… papa n'était pas bien aujourd'hui…

— Thur … triste, lui dit-elle avec un index sur ses lèvres.

Peu importe le comportement d'Alice, il l'aimait et il acceptait sa bizarrerie bien qu'il ne sache pas encore comment elle connaissait l'existence d'Arthur. A ce moment, il aperçut son ami qui lui murmura :

— Alors, man, tu vas mieux ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue…

Merlin ne sut quelle raison lui donner puisqu'il ne savait pas trop si ce qu'il avait rêvé était vrai… mais, il se souvint du pourquoi de son évanouissement : il se rappela enfin qu'il avait toujours su…

.

**_'' Été 2002 ( Merlin 12 ans / Arthur 14 ans )_**

_Merlin n'y croyait pas, du moins, il ne voulait pas le croire. Son bureau collé face à sa fenêtre, il s'y assit en regardant le ciel étoilé. Le regard humide, il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt Mr Pendragon dire à Arthur : « Tu es mon fils et quoique tu ne veuilles pas l'entendre, j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu avec toi… ». Arthur répondit à son père mais, Merlin ne l'avait pas entendu._

_Déchiré dans l'âme, il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre en dissimulant ses larmes de trahison. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était aussi abandonné comme lui… Arthur lui avait donc menti mais pourquoi ? En tailleurs, il fixa ses mains tremblantes et, bien qu'il soit le fils du directeur, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Peut-être qu'Arthur s'amusait avec lui ? Le cœur brisé, il s'était tant confié de ses craintes et de ses chagrins… grimaçant de sa découverte, il pleura silencieusement._

_Il repensa à ce qu'Arthur lui disait de temps en temps : « Mon père me manque » Une peine inimaginable l'envahit en se demandant pourquoi il lui mentait ? Pourquoi il se jouait de lui ? Serrant ses dents, un cri y franchit le forçant à lever son regard vers la lune._

_« Je veux oublier ! Oublier qui il est ! Oublier qu'il se moque de moi ! Oublier qu'il me ment ! »_

_Sa souffrance le fit tant hoqueter qu'il s'allongea sur son lit pour s'y recroqueviller. Sanglotant, il murmura sans cesse entre ses pleurs : « Arthur est mon ami, c'est mon ami… » Il ne voulait pas croire que le jeune Pendragon était tout ce qu'il imagina, il désirait seulement effacer ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là… car au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas sans lui… ''_

.

Après qu'Arthur ait donné le dossier de Merlin à l'ami de ce dernier, il resta seul un moment avec la petite Alice. Tentant de rester à l'écart comme lui avait suggéré le jeune Emrys, il s'assit sur l'un de ses fauteuils et fit mine de lire. Bien calé, il réfléchissait parce que si Merlin s'était marié en 2010 alors il ne pouvait être le père de la petite mais, quand il la détaillait, il pouvait facilement reconnaitre le sourire de son ancien ami. Sa fille était un mystère…

Soudain, il vit une main lui baisser son livre. Durant cet instant, le regard de la petite sembla lui dicter de ne pas être effrayé et doucement, il déposa l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Alice encadra le visage d'Arthur qui sourit parce qu'elle lui rappelait vraiment Merlin avec ses petites grimaces. Les doigts de la petite semblèrent le scruter et il entendit Alice lui souffler :

— Tou-jours…

Le cœur palpitant, Arthur resta bouche-bée devant ce mot. Il passa rapidement ses doigts aux coins de ses yeux tant que cela le toucha. A cet instant, il espérait que Merlin parlait de lui car, il n'y avait que lui pour le dire. Puis, dans un silence apaisant, il sursauta au nom qu'hurla Merlin.

Le corps tremblant, il s'écarta d'Alice qui se précipita sur son père et il se posta devant sa porte fenêtre. Intérieurement, il s'en voulait parce qu'il savait que plus rien ne pourrait surement les rapprocher sauf si… lui révéler son secret dont il avait promis de ne jamais avouer à qui conque mais, il ne le pouvait pas car, il gardait tout de même un espoir… C'est avec tristesse qu'il abandonna Merlin…

.

Le lendemain soir, Gauvain attendait Merlin depuis plus d'un quart d'heure au bar. Assis sur une banquette molletonnée, il distingua enfin son ami qui arriva en maugréant :

— Désolé, Alice a eu du mal à trouver le sommeil…

— Ce n'est pas grave l'ami, répondit Gauvain, tu veux qu'on commande ?

— Oh oui… je prendrais bien un whisky…

Ils discutèrent un peu des changements qui y eurent dans la ville depuis son absence et ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit que l'orphelinat fermait définitivement ses portes. Merlin reçut cette nouvelle comme un coup de poignard car, il avait cru qu'Arthur aurait repris la relève après son père. En buvant son verre d'un coup sec, il essaya de ne plus penser à lui alors, ils se remémorèrent un peu de leur enfance. Entre éclats de rire et de larmes, ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur se pointa à leur table avec hésitation.

— Allez, prends place… lui dit Gauvain en désignant une chaise, de toute façon Merlin est foutu… il est complétement ivre…

— Ah ! bien Gauvain ! Tu sais qu'il ne tient pas à l'alcool ! s'écria-t-il en voyant que le jeune Emrys riait à plein poumons.

En fin de soirée, Merlin n'avait plus vraiment sa tête. Il ne voulait que se relaxer, éloigner cette tension insupportable mais, surtout ne plus se rappeler qu'il l'avait su, pour ensuite le gommer de sa mémoire… Brusquement, il se mit à pleurer parce que finalement, il souhaitait que rien ne puisse briser cette amitié… mais, il était déjà allé trop loin…

Devant le silence de ses amis, Merlin s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se mit à rire en fixant Arthur :

— Tu te souviens du jour où tu voulais mettre du gel sur tes fabuleux cheveux ! s'exclama le brun.

Gauvain qui s'en rappela parfaitement rajouta :

— Ah tu étais splendide ! s'écria-t-il en levant une main à Merlin qui tapa celle-ci de la sienne.

— Ah Ah Ah… dit simplement le jeune Pendragon qui parut retrouver un semblant d'amitié avec Merlin.

Ce dernier se désigna du doigt et avoua :

— C'était moi ! J'avais remplacé ton gel contre du gel douche…

Le jeune Emrys s'écroula le torse sur la table, plié de rire pendant qu'Arthur se souvenait très bien être ressorti de la salle de bain avec une étrange mousse sur la tête. Profitant de son état, il détailla son ami et, au fond de lui, il aurait voulu enfin discuter avec lui. Gauvain qui parut comprendre ce besoin de se retrouver seul avec Merlin, les laissa ensemble.

Merlin qui se rendit tout de même compte du départ de son ami, se leva en titubant et mit sa veste épaisse quand le jeune Pendragon lui demanda quelques minutes de son temps. Or, ce dernier même saoul, lui décocha un regard noir. Arthur attendit qu'il se retrouve dehors et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Merlin marchait en zigzaguant, il lui hurla :

— Merlin ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! Il faut que je t'explique !

Le plus jeune se retourna brusquement en posant une main sur le mur du bar pour éviter de tomber et marmonna avec un sérieux qui troubla le blond :

— Je le savais… je l'ai toujours su…

Arthur s'approcha et se posta devant lui en l'écoutant le corps tremblant.

— Je le savais, réitéra le brun dont les yeux s'humidifièrent, je… j'ai eu si mal… en découvrant la vérité…

Puis, emporté par sa colère, il poussa de ses mains fébriles son interlocuteur qui bloqua Merlin en l'empoignant contre le mur.

— J'aurais dû te haïr plus tôt ! Te haïr pour ce que tu as fait ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de donner des coups de pied. Mais… je n'avais que douze ans !... alors j'ai… j'ai… finit-il seulement en bredouillant.

Merlin ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait prié pour qu'il garde intacte leur amitié, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être une fausse amitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas survivre si Arthur l'abandonnait… De toute sa rage, ses larmes cessèrent pour dévoiler toute la douleur que fut son mensonge mais, l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à ce moment.

Le cœur déchiré, Arthur ne comprenait pas comment il aurait pu le savoir sans rien lui dire… et pourquoi ne le dit-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ses dix-sept ans pour le lui faire savoir ? Voyant que Merlin devenait plus coriace, Arthur plaqua son corps contre le sien pour le maitriser.

Durant ces quelques minutes, tous les deux ne s'avoueront pas à quels points ce contact les perturba. Yeux dans les yeux, leurs respirations se saccadèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leur cœur battait la chamade… et leurs chaleurs corporelles les enveloppèrent dans une bulle remplie de tension palpable. Une brise fraiche sembla les pousser à réaliser qu'ils devaient ouvrir les yeux…

Merlin, perdu et complétement déphasé, vit la neige tomber soudainement sur la ville. Le cœur affolé, il écouta une voix sortie d'un rêve : '' Veille au signe… les anges ne dorment jamais, les anges te guideront, les anges… c'est moi…''

— Morgana, souffla-t-il en sentant la chaleur d'Arthur s'éloigner de lui.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**L'appel des anges**

**Chapitre 3 : Attiré comme un aimant**

* * *

Merlin se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin pendant qu'Alice sautait à ses côtés en fredonnant une musique qu'il ne reconnut pas dans l'immédiat. Il tendit les bras vers sa fille qui serra son cou avec insistance.

― Va voir Thur !

Il passa une main sur son visage avec lassitude et se demanda ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

― Alice, commença-t-il, qui t'a parlé d'Arthur ?

La petite fille releva son visage d'ange et déposa un bisou baveux sur sa joue mais, elle ne lui répondit pas. Merlin ne réitéra pas sa question, Alice lui paraissait étrange depuis le décès de Morgana et bien qu'il essayait de parler avec elle, il s'inquiétait du fait qu'à son âge, elle avait du mal à articuler certains mots. Cependant, son pédiatre lui avait expliqué que chaque enfant évoluait différemment et qu'il ne devait pas être effrayé par ce manque de communication.

― P'pa, bobo la tête ?

Merlin lui sourit et hocha seulement de la tête. Elle le câlina une nouvelle fois et, en fermant ses paupières, il lui sembla sentir l'odeur de Morgana. Inconsciemment, il murmura '' tu as une merveilleuse petite fille…'' Merlin avait de la chance de l'avoir et il la considérait comme la sienne. Elle était tout le temps joyeuse mais, parfois, elle semblait dans les étoiles comme si elle attendait des nouvelles du ciel… une étrangeté qu'elle devait tenir de sa mère.

Au début, il mettait cela sur le compte de l'imagination mais, le jour où il reçut l'avis d'obsèques de Mr Pendragon, il se souvint qu'elle était venue se coller à sa jambe et lui avait clairement dit en pointant de son index le ciel :

― Les anges te parlent…

A ce souvenir, il tressaillit… Autant, elle lui avait dit cela avec un naturel déconcertant qu'il aurait presque pu imaginer Morgana le lui dire. Sa femme aimait sans arrêt parler d'eux comme s'ils existaient. Elle avait une force de vivre qui était contagieuse et pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait de l'avoir épousé. Elle fut son pilier, son repère durant une partie de sa vie et maintenant, devenu jeune père, il adorait son rôle et puis, Alice le lui rendait merveilleusement bien…

.

Il sortit se promener avec elle dans le parc de la ville. Alice se mit à courir avec le sourire et monta sur un toboggan légèrement froid en criant :

― P'pa ! r'garde !

Elle se laissa glisser tout en éclatant de rire. Ses cheveux noirs ébène montés en queue de cheval se balançaient aux rythmes de ses mouvements. Il tapa des mains quand il croisa Gauvain qui marchait avec la voyante de la ville.

― Merlin ! s'écria la femme.

― Nimueh ! commença-t-il peu ravi de se trouver près d'elle, ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi ?

― Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander ! s'exclama-t-elle puis, elle se baissa à hauteur de la petite fille et ajouta, alors, toi… tu es… laisse-moi deviner, hum… Alice !

Cette dernière sourit et applaudit en plantant son regard dans celui de la femme qui se figea quelques secondes. En se relevant, elle dévisagea son ami qui parut ne pas être au courant… Elle préféra attendre de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec lui pour lui en toucher deux mots.

― Tu sais que ces dons divinatoires sont très réclamés dans le pays ! avertit Gauvain.

Merlin sourcilla en l'entendant parce qu'il avait vu le regard bleu de Nimueh sur Alice et, il n'aimait pas ces genres de choses. Soudainement, une terrible migraine le prit, le forçant à s'agenouiller.

― Merlin ! s'écrièrent les deux adultes.

― Ce n'est rien… tenta-t-il en les écartant de lui de sa main tremblante…

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de Nimueh, il voyait des images défiler dans sa tête. Paniqué, il s'excusa poliment et rentra rapidement à l'hôtel.

.

**_''Eté 2003 ( Merlin 13 et Arthur 15 )_**

_Arthur avait supplié son meilleur ami de rentrer dans la boutique des « Anges bleus » mais, ce dernier ne voulait pas y entrer. Merlin n'y croyait pas mais surtout, il sentait une peur le tirailler à l'estomac comme si une certaine vérité allait chambouler sa vie._

_― Allez Merlin ! Vient !_

_Le jeune brun le suivit à contre cœur et, le corps chancelant, il prit la main d'Arthur en la serrant avec force._

_― Aieuuu ! Merlin ! Tu me broies les doigts ! dit-il en le dévisageant._

_― Tu as voulu que je rentre, à toi d'en subir les conséquences, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami qui éclata de rire._

_― Tu as peur ? demanda le blond en étirant un sourire…_

_― Meuh noooon… marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux._

_Pour toute réponse Arthur déposa une bise sur la joue en lui chuchotant :_

_― Allez une petite bise porte-bonheur…_

_Merlin s'empourpra quand une jeune femme apparut en les regardant le sourire aux lèvres._

_― Bonjour, jeunes garçons…_

_Le plus jeune aurait pu lire dans ses yeux '' oh que vous êtes mignon !'' Mais même après cela, il ne lâcha pas la main du jeune Pendragon. Merlin trouvait que dans ses yeux immensément bleus qu'elle dégageait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle les invita à s'assoir sur un banc et leur demanda de tendre leurs mains droites, paume face au plafond._

_Merlin déglutit et la peur au ventre, il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur enlève sa main. Comme si son ami avait compris, Arthur enlaça de sa main gauche celle du jeune brun qui lui sourit. Il essayait de calmer ses tremblotements mais, une panique inconnue sembla le saisir et très vite, il croisa le regard moqueur du blond. Non, Merlin n'était pas à l'aise. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami :_

_― Je veux qu'on sorte, s'il te plait… pria-t-il._

_Le regard de son ami se fit plus sérieux et lui répondit :_

_― D'accord…_

_Arthur se leva quand la jeune femme leur dit :_

_― Vous savez que vos destins sont liés ?_

_Devant leurs regards médusés, elle sut qu'elle venait d'attiré leur attention._

_― Vos chemins… dit-elle en s'arrêtant puis elle grimaça, bref… je préfère vous dire le plus beau, vous aurez quelque chose en commun et cela ne fera que vous rapprochez encore davantage…_

_Merlin eut subitement mal à la tête et s'écria presque :_

_― Je veux sortir !…_

_Arthur la remercia et quitta rapidement la salle sous l'œil attentif de Nimueh. Merlin prit une profonde respiration quand il atteignit le bord du trottoir et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en se jetant dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son comportement et il se sentit responsable de l'avoir contraint à y entrer._

_Arthur le blottit tout contre lui et murmura à son oreille des excuses parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et, sous la brise de l'été, Merlin finit par enlacer Arthur en calant son visage aux creux du cou de ce dernier. _

_Certains passants les regardaient avec un air d'attendrissement qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune Pendragon mais pour son ami, il ne dit rien car, au fond, il avait toujours souhaité le tenir de cette manière. Il aimait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque, il aimait sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne, il l'aimait tout simplement…_

_Une fois calmé, Merlin s'éloigna de lui en s'essuyant le visage mais il garda la main d'Arthur dans la sienne. Bouleversé, il ne voulait pas la lâcher… pas après ce qu'il avait entrevu…''_

.

― Merlin ?

Le jeune Emrys ouvrit un œil quand il entendit William. Il avait si mal à la tête qu'il s'était endormi avec sa fille dans sa chambre. Son ami s'assit au bord du lit et lui murmura :

― Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire la paix avec Arthur ? Il leva un doigt pour que Merlin se taise, je peux comprendre que tu lui en veuilles mais, je crois que tu devrais l'écouter…

Merlin le fixa un instant parce qu'il n'avait pas tort… il devait lui faire face et, non à cause de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé…

― Will… dit-il en baissant la tête car il ne voulait pas lire dans les yeux de son ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, presque tout ce que j'ai vécu ici… c'est comme si je les redécouvrais… comme si ma mémoire s'était arrêté quand je suis parti… ou avait tout rembobiné…

Son ami le dévisagea et lui demanda ce qui le tracassait.

― Depuis que je suis revenu ici,... Merlin avait du mal à trouver ses mots,… par exemple, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mon arrivé à l'orphelinat et encore moins du visage de ma mère… c'est comme si je sortais de nulle part… pourtant je devrais me souvenir de ma vie... parce qu'à huit ans, on a tous vécu des choses et, moi... je n'ai rien...

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes comme s'il tentait de rattraper une partie de sa vie qui lui échappait.

― J'ai l'impression que j'ai commencé à vivre quand je suis entré dans cet orphelinat… je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

― Il y a surement une raison à cela, lui répondit-il,… et si je me souviens bien, ta femme m'avait dit de te dire, que si un jour tu doutais de toi… de contempler le ciel… dit-il d'une voix hésitante et ajouta, mais bon, je pense qu'elle devait un peu délirer…

Will donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son ami et proposa de regarder un dessin à animer avec Alice pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire avec Arthur.

Le jeune Emrys savait que sa défunte femme lui laissait encore des indices et, en se rallongeant sur son lit, il planta son regard sur le ciel qui se dévoilait à ses côté. Sa migraine reprit encore plus violemment et les mains posées sur la tête, il s'endormit…

.

Merlin se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les profondeurs d'un nuage opalin et flotta au milieu de ce paradis cotonneux… mais il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout autour de lui mais, c'était le calme complet. Puis, doucement des bruits, des cris, des rires… se firent échos à son oreille et là, encore, personne. Telle une légère brise d'été, le voile feutré se dissipa lentement comme s'il se trouvait sur un nuage et, le cœur battant, il aperçut le monde à ses pieds…

.

Merlin avala difficilement sa salive en sursautant et il releva son visage quand William pénétra dans sa chambre :

― Je sais maintenant pourquoi tout devait se passer comme ça !… pourquoi je devais partir d'ici ! Pourquoi je devais me tenir à l'écart Arthur !…

Il avait subitement mal à la poitrine, cette révélation tardive lui serra davantage la gorge et, en se pinçant les lèvres, il ajouta en bredouillant :

― Arthur n'y est pour rien… c'est moi… je…

Il renifla et il passa rapidement une main sur son visage. Tout était déjà orchestré depuis son arrivé à Camelot et, tristement, il sentit son cœur se déchirer par un secret dissimulé par sa propre demande, s'il pouvait le penser ainsi... Comme s'il se découvrit à travers son songe, devant son ami, il n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglot. De la peine, il en avait mais elle était encore plus difficile quand enfin il connaissait la raison.

― P'pa ? murmura Alice avec tristesse en l'entendant.

Merlin déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de celle-ci et mit son jogging parce qu'il avait besoin d'air mais, surtout besoin de réfléchir. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa fille qui lui demanda encore d'aller voir Arthur.

― Promis… je lui demanderais si je le croise…

Alice se jeta dans ses bras et lui dit :

― J't'aime moi !

― Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce…

.

**_''Eté 2002 ( Merlin 13 et Arthur 15 )_**

_Le soir, Merlin se réfugia au bord de l'étang. Assis, les genoux collé à son torse, il regardait l'eau qui faisait quelques ondulations. Il voulait faire le vide en lui, oublier ce qu'il avait vu chez cette étrange voyante…_

_Des larmes… seulement des larmes pour celui qui avait planté au fond de son âme une flèche en plein cœur. Le visage ravagé par la peine, il n'entendit pas son amie Viviane arriver à ses côtés. Un an de plus que lui, elle était entrée à l'orphelinat quelques mois avant et une forte amitié les avait rapprochés. Merlin appréciait sa présence et, il adorait converser avec elle. Cette dernière passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas :_

_― Est-ce tu crois aux anges ?_

_Merlin baissa son regard au sol tant il se sentit idiot._

_― Je crois en des choses qui nous font avancer, en des choses qui nous aident à supporter la vie, en ces choses que nous ne comprendrons jamais… mais pour répondre à ta question, je te dirais… pourquoi pas…_

_Le jeune Emrys lui sourit en l'entendant lui demander la raison de cette question._

_― Juste par curiosité… souffla-t-il._

_― Mais tu sais… je vais te dire un secret, reprit Viviane en le serrant encore plus vers lui, Arthur y croit et quand il va mal, il leur parle… ou bien il prie… dit-elle en contemplant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir._

_― C'est vrai ? dit Merlin en lui rendant le sourire étonné._

_― Oui… allez, efface-moi tes larmes…_

_Viviane essuya le visage de son jeune ami et ajouta :_

_― Je suis sûr que si tu en discutais avec lui, tu verrais combien il a foi en eux…_

_Non loin d'eux, Arthur les vit ensemble. Le corps tremblant, il sentit pour la première fois cette sensation qui le saisit sur tout le torse. L'estomac noué, il repartit en direction de la salle de jeu. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas agir ainsi mais, il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle s'immisçait dans leur vie._

_Arthur attendit son ami devant la porte de la chambre de celui-ci. Quand, après quelques minutes de patience, le jeune Emrys arriva à sa hauteur, ce dernier lui sourit en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait seul._

_― Je t'attendais et… parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose… bredouilla-t-il en le suivant._

_Merlin referma la porte et alluma la radio où passa la chanson de Wherever You Will Go de The Calling. Il se tourna ensuite sur son ami qui le dévisageait d'un regard perçant._

_― Est-ce que tu es amoureux, Merlin ? demanda subitement Arthur qui baissa son regard._

_Le jeune Emrys qui s'empourpra violemment fit de même que son ami. Aucun des deux n'osa se fixer et Merlin bredouilla seulement un '' peut-être ''. Quant à Arthur, il ne préféra ne pas connaitre l'élu de son ami. Néanmoins, il releva son visage lorsque Merlin lui demanda s'il croyait aux anges._

_― Non… souffla-t-il en s'enfuyant et tout cela, sans apercevoir la peine qu'il infligea à Merlin.''_

.

En sortant, il réalisa que la neige n'avait pas tenue… immobile, au pied de son hôtel, il comprit enfin les signes et, inévitablement, il savait que sa confrontation avec Arthur devait absolument y avoir lieu. Merlin commença à courir tranquillement à travers la ville en écoutant de la music.

Quand il arriva près de l'orphelinat, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans l'enclos et de rejoindre l'étang. Essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux, il prit son temps pour reprendre un rythme plus convenable. Il se laissa choir contre l'arbre quand il écouta la chanson de The Calling. Merlin sursauta rageusement comme si une force invisible lui demandait d'avouer son secret… mais, un secret si bien ensevelit au fond de son être qu'il ne lui était impossible de s'en rappeler avant aujourd'hui et, péniblement, il jeta son mp3 au sol.

Il passa ses mains sur le visage et une petite rafale d'air frais lui coupa le souffle.

« C'est bon ! » se dit-il en se levant…

― Tu parles tout seul ? entendit-il à ses côtés.

Merlin posa son regard sur Arthur et comme si cela était vraiment la première fois qu'il le revoyait, son cœur sembla vouloir sortir irrémédiablement de sa poitrine. La respiration soudainement saccadée, son corps suivit cette action en tremblotant. Il voulut lui répondre mais, la gorge nouée, il ne put que l'écouter.

― Il faut qu'on finisse tout ça… qu'on mette les choses au claire…

Merlin réussit tout de même à secouer la tête, ce qui parut énerver le jeune Pendragon qui lui intima de le suivre pour se mettre au chaud. Sans rien dire, le jeune Emrys le suivit en tentant de se reprendre mais, surtout, il devait tout lui révéler…

Arthur le fit assoir face à son bureau comme s'il était simplement un client, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer. Merlin le regarda et, en manquant de courage, rien ne franchit de sa bouche. A cet instant, la radio qui se trouva devant le jeune Pendragon se mit en marche sans raison et lança la chanson du groupe The Calling et, paniqué, Merlin remua nerveusement ses genoux en se maudissant …

― Je ne comprends pas… ma radio se met en marche toute seule ces derniers temps… marmonna Arthur.

― Arthur ? commença le jeune Emrys, je…

― Non ! Écoute Merlin je… coupa son interlocuteur.

― Voudrais-tu manger avec nous ? J'ai ma fille qui veux te rencontrer… lança subitement Merlin qui voulait encore fuir, je dois y aller ! À ce soir !

Merlin s'échappa rapidement de la pièce devant le regard décomposé d'Arthur qui ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude envers lui… Il s'attendait encore à des remarques blessantes… Mais quelque chose ne collait pas entre la veille et ce matin… Il avait dû se passer un événement, alors, Arthur sortit pour le rejoindre.

.

Merlin courait jusqu'à l'hôtel quand il fut arrêté par Nimueh qui l'attira très vite dans sa boutique.

― T'arrive-t-il de réfléchir un peu Mer-Lin!

Devant les yeux ronds de son ami, elle savait, comme la plupart d'entre eux, que les souvenirs d'ailleurs étaient les plus difficiles à admettre, surtout lorsque le choix leur avait été donné. Elle le scruta durant plusieurs minutes de silence :

― Nimueh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis ? murmura durement le jeune Emrys.

Merlin la détailla à son tour et, le cœur battant, il l'entendit de sa bouche :

― Je ne m'en serais jamais douté…

La femme fit le tour de son ami et, les yeux brillants, elle ajouta en posant ses deux mains sur la bouche :

― Je sais… que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais,… Oh, mon dieu !

Elle releva son regard bleu sur celui de Merlin et lui demanda :

― Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?... si je n'avais pas vu ta fille, je ne m'en serais jamais douté une seconde !

Ce dernier se remit à ressentir cette étrange peur et, le cœur affolé, il l'abandonna en l'écoutant lui crier :

― Je suis avec toi !

.

**_'' Automne 2002 ( Merlin 13 et Arthur 15 )_**

_Arthur et Merlin ne se parlaient presque plus depuis ce fameux jour où le jeune Pendragon devint jaloux. Chacun de leur côté vivait très mal cette séparation soudaine mais, aucun des deux n'osa se reparler. Arthur restait méfiant contre Viviane qui ne cessait de lui sourire malgré les remarques qu'il lui envoyait. Tandis que Merlin tentait de comprendre pourquoi son ami s'était éloigné de lui._

_Un jour, Gauvain, énervé de les voir s'entre déchiré, les appela pour une visite au grenier du bar et, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur faisaient, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux coincés. A travers la porte, ils entendirent leur ami crier : « maintenant débrouillez-vous ! »._

_Ils restèrent immobiles sans se regarder quand, enfin Arthur lui demanda s'il allait bien. Merlin hocha seulement de la tête. Ils se mordirent mutuellement leurs lèvres inferieur avant de se contempler._

_― Pardon Merlin… murmura le jeune Pendragon en faisant un pas vers son ami._

_― Pourquoi ? demanda Merlin qui avança aussi timidement d'un pas. _

_― Je t'ai menti… je crois aux anges…_

_― Oh…_

_Merlin sentait la chaleur d'Arthur si près de lui qu'il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était lui et personne d'autre mais, il manquait cruellement de courage._

_― Moi aussi je t'ai menti… je n'aime personne…_

_Quand il croisa le regard brillant d'Arthur, son cœur se mit à battre très vite et, avec un peu de contenance, il ajouta presque dans un souffle :_

_― Mais, j'aime rester avec toi…_

_Cette fois-ci, ils se sourirent mutuellement et se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, effaçant ces dernières semaines de séparation._

_― Moi aussi j'aime quand tu es avec moi Merlin… répondit Arthur._

_― Oui… toujours… confirma le plus jeune qui sentit les bras de son ami se resserrer encore davantage._

_Tout en gardant son ami contre lui, le jeune Pendragon lui révéla :_

_― Je crois aux anges… parce qu'ils ont réalisé mon vœu…_

_Merlin, le corps tremblant, attendit la suite avec attention et, le cœur palpitant, il entendit :_

_― J'ai prié, un soir qu'on m'envoie un ami rien que pour moi… et… _

_Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Pendragon qui n'avait jamais dit cela à qui conque et entre ses sanglots, il continua :_

_―Tu es… arrivé le… lendemain Merlin… et… depuis… je crois en eux…_

_Le jeune Emrys était touché par son aveu et sous cette révélation, il pleura avec lui en chuchotant :_

_― Alors merci… merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon ami… ''_

.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, Merlin s'arrêta quelques minutes pour respirer. L'intervention de Nimueh ne fit que rendre les choses encore plus compliqué. Toutes ses émotions lui semblèrent subitement nouvelles comme s'il venait enfin de se réveiller après un long sommeil sans rêve. Des sentiments qu'il avait toujours eu au fond de lui... des sensations qu'il avait si longtemps souhaité ressentir à travers tout son corps mortel...

Il allait pénétrer dans le hall quand une main l'empoigna fortement et le plaqua agressivement contre le mur. Merlin tomba sur le regard indéchiffrable du jeune Pendragon qui l'emprisonna de ses mains collées aux murs. Le cœur battant, il eut soudainement le vertige.

― Merlin… pourquoi avoir tant attendu pour m'en vouloir si tu le savais depuis bien plus longtemps ?

Arthur le dévisagea et, dans les yeux incroyablement beaux de son vis-à-vis, il se perdit quelques secondes… mais des secondes qui parurent éternellement longues. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur de colère, ni de rage… non, rien de tout cela, juste une étincelle qui le paralysa. Jamais le jeune Emrys n'avait eu autant d'effet sur lui qu'à cet instant.

Arthur se noya dans cet étrange regard où il eut cette impression d'entendre leurs éclats de rire d'autrefois… Cette seconde magique, car il ne trouvait aucun autre mot pour le définir, sembla lui donner des ailes… et dans cette contemplation hypnotique, il déclara fébrilement d'une voix sereine et calme :

― J'ai prié les anges pour que tu reviennes… et tu es apparu le soir-même… avoua subitement Arthur, complètement sous l'emprise de Merlin.

Ce dernier sentit ses jambes faiblir et, face à ce que venait de lui dire le blond, Merlin crut vaciller quand Arthur le maintint entre ses bras puis, avec une certaine tendresse, il le blottit contre lui.

― Pardonne-moi Merlin… chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Tout contre la chaleur du corps de son ami, Merlin eut cette sensation de se rapprocher inévitablement du soleil mais, il savait maintenant qu'Arthur ne le laisserait jamais tomber… parce que finalement, c'était pour lui qu'il était là :

― C'est à moi de te demander pardon… souffla-t-il.

Merlin ferma ses paupières… qu'il était bon de se sentir vivre, d'entendre les battements de cœur de celui qu'il avait toujours désiré, de s'envelopper de sa chaleur, d'être seulement amoureux…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leurs conversations quand Alice arriva de l'autre côté de la rue en hurlant :

― P'pa ! Thur!

Tremblant, Merlin la regarda courir dans sa direction et ce fut la gorge nouée qu'il se sépara d'Arthur pour qu'elle puisse sauter dans ses bras. Pour calmer sa peine, il la serra encore plus en fermant ses yeux et dans un calme inhabituel, il entendit le souffle du vent lui dire " les anges... c'est moi... c'est nous..."

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**L'appel des anges**

**Dernier chapitre : Tombé du ciel**

* * *

Ils étaient tous sortis du restaurant lorsque sa fille se jeta dans les bras du jeune Pendragon. Elle encadra le visage de ce dernier avec ses petites mains.

― P'pa ! s'écria-t-elle en fixant son père qui s'approcha d'eux… Thur, il est content !

Merlin sourit à cette simple réplique :

― Oui ma puce…

William ramena Alice à l'hôtel après un dernier câlin. Enfin seul avec Arthur, Merlin appréhendait son tête à tête avec ce dernier. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils marchèrent sans un mot. Profitant de l'air froid de cet hiver, Merlin fixait seulement le trottoir tout en cherchant le moyen de tout lui expliquer. Puis, comme dans un rêve, il se mit à neiger. Les flocons tombèrent sur eux pour se laisser fondre à leur contacte.

― Merlin, lui dit Arthur en le faisant sortir de ses pensées, viens, entre, tu vas attraper froid…

Il suivit le jeune Pendragon à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'orphelinat. Arthur et lui, s'installèrent dans l'ancienne salle de jeu. Le vieux canapé trônait encore au centre de la pièce. En y prenant place, il regarda son ancien ami allumer la cheminée puis, il baissa ses yeux pour les fixer sur le tapis qui lui faisait face. Merlin transpirait et tremblait. Le corps frissonnant à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire, il savait d'avance qu'il risquait énormément.

La tête entre ses mains, il soupira lourdement. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher éternellement la vérité mais, le plus difficile serait de lire de la déception dans son regard. Merlin lui en avait voulu pour lui avoir menti et, fatalement, il allait surement l'anéantir…

Arthur qui finit de regarder le feu prendre sur le bois, se tourna sur son ami. En l'apercevant à la lumière de la cheminée, il le trouvait encore plus séduisant. Il aurait tant souhaité revenir en arrière et lui avoir tout dit. Le cœur serré, il contempla la position de Merlin. Inquiet de le voir greloté, il s'assit à ses côtés et, lentement, il passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

Dans le silence apaisant de la pièce, aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Ils restèrent donc ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

.

**_''Fin de printemps 1998 ( Arthur 10 ans )_**

_Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il écoutait toujours une petite voix qui priait. Elle était remplie de tristesse et de solitude. Une voix qui avait su attirer son attention. Plus le temps passait et plus ce petit garçon le troublait. Bien qu'il soit entouré de monde, il dégageait une certaine détresse qui le toucha en plein cœur. En plein cœur, se disait-il ? Pouvait-il au moins en avoir un ?_

_Ainsi, tous les soirs, le blondinet lui parlait dans le vide. Il découvrait à travers les mots d'enfants, toute une sensibilité et une douceur qui l'émerveillaient. Il aurait souhaité être encore plus proche de ce petit être. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait bercé pour effacer la peine qui s'affichait toujours sur son visage._

_― Toujours à contempler ton protégé ? entendit-il derrière lui._

_― Ce n'est pas mon protégé, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant sur son amie._

_― Tu sais, dit-elle en le fixant sérieusement, si tu le désires tu peux…_

_― Ce n'est pas mon monde… coupa-t-il en sachant qu'elle insisterait encore et encore._

_― Tu passes ton temps à le veiller… reprit-elle plus doucement, tu ne le quittes plus des yeux…_

_― Pourquoi m'attire-t-il ? demanda-t-il soudainement en baissant son regard pour continuer à le voir… je ne comprends pas…_

_― Parfois, père nous dit que nos ailes tombent quand nous tombons amoureux… dit-elle en rigolant._

_― Je… je ne suis pas…_

_― Ne te voile pas la face, Kal… coupa-t-elle, cet humain a su te toucher…_

_Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le regard empreint d'une tristesse qui le déchirait. Il ne comprenait pas, lui de son état, ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'avoua que son amie n'avait pas tort : le blondinet s'appropriait toute son attention. Depuis des millénaires, il veillait sur ce monde, sans vraiment se préoccupait de ces êtres qui vivaient une simple vie de mortel. Jusque-là, Kal ne les avait jamais enviés mais, depuis que cette voix l'avait atteint, il n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Il passait son temps à le surveiller._

_Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas interférer avec ces humains mais, pour la première fois de toute son existence, il se sentit impuissant face à sa détresse. Pourtant, il en avait déjà entendu des voix brisées mais, celle-là était différente… elle semblait l'appeler… Et parfois, trop tenté, au milieu de la nuit, il se plaçait à côté de son lit et, sans comprendre ce qui le perturbait, il lui murmurait des mots. De simples paroles qui devaient apaiser l'esprit du petit garçon. Or, toutes ses tentatives furent des échecs car, il était encore plus mélancolique. _

_― Kal ? entendit-il non loin de lui._

_Sans le moindre mouvement, il était prisonnier du petit homme. Le regard fermé, il ressentait toute sa peine et le plus douloureux était cette horrible sensation de solitude. Comme si une force les avait liés, il partageait sa souffrance. Kal ne supportait plus son impuissance et, en tendant sa main vers le bas, il ne cessait à son tour de répondre dans le vide :_

_― Je suis là… toujours…_

_Il ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes gris qui semblèrent lui dire de le rejoindre._

_― Je ne l'entends presque plus… murmura-t-il, comme s'il abandonnait… mais, je le sens si triste que j'ai mon propre corps qui souffre…_

_― C'est parce que tu désires le retrouver que tu commences à ressentir…_

_Troublé par tout cela, il ferma à nouveau ses yeux et, un premier battement de cœur palpita dans sa poitrine. Le souffle court et le regard médusé, son amie lui expliqua :_

_― Tu as le choix… le choix du libre arbitre…_

_Durant plusieurs jours, il garda une main sur le cœur, il sourit quand, enfin, il entendit à nouveau la voix du petit garçon qui priait : « Je vous en prie… j'aimerais tellement avoir un ami rien que pour moi… ». Poignante et brisée, kal jeta un œil vers le bas… attiré comme un aimant, il descendit le voir quelques instants…_

_― Va… entendit-il de son amie lorsqu'un nouveau jour se leva, d'en haut, tu ne lui seras jamais d'aucune utilité…_

_Kal n'hésitait plus mais il avait peur d'affronter un monde qu'il savait parfois aussi difficile que supportable._

_― Moi, je veillerais sur toi, mon ami… ajouta-t-elle, et si un jour tu as besoin de moi, saches que ta voix me parviendra… _

_― J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… souffla-t-il inquiet._

_― Il est déjà si rare pour les humains de trouver la bonne personne qui est faite pour eux… répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue, alors que pour nous, il est encore plus difficile… des milliers d'années pour une seule personne… _

_Kal la regarda et d'un battement de cils, il accepta parce qu'il savait que ce petit homme lui était destiné. Elle lui sourit et d'un geste de la main, elle ouvrit un portail sous le corps de son ami :_

_― Je serais toujours là pour toi mon ami…_

_Kal se souvint que sa chute fut très longue et douloureuse, lui permettant de créer une existence humaine. Il devait choisir son état avant de se retrouver sur la terre des hommes. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps, il désirait être un petit garçon au côté de celui qu'il veillait depuis très longtemps. Kal savait que rien ne sera facile mais, il voulait y croire…''._

.

― Arthur, commença enfin Merlin en posant sa jambe droite pliée sur le canapé pour se trouver face au jeune Pendragon.

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea avec tendresse. Il avait tant espéré que son jeune ami lui pardonne.

― Je t'ai menti… souffla-t-il.

Merlin sentait son cœur battre la chamade et, en posant une main dessus comme si tout cela n'était arrivé qu'hier. Il continua à regarder Arthur, droit dans les yeux dont il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer.

― Tu as raison sur une chose, Arthur, lui dit-il puis en reprenant une respiration il ajouta, je suis là parce que tu m'as prié…

Il s'attendait à une moquerie mais le silence était encore plus lourd à supporter. Son corps fut pris de violents tremblements qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

― J'ai… bégaya-t-il, déchu… j'ai déchu… pour… toi… j'étais… un… finit-il par dire en pointant son index au plafond.

Merlin sentait le canapé se dérober sous son poids. Paniqué, les larmes aux yeux, il n'osa plus le regarder. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède ? Il aurait tant voulu contempler le ciel à cet instant… entendre le souffle du vent qui enfermait souvent le chant des anges.

― Merlin… murmura Arthur d'une voix soudainement tremblante…

Le plus jeune ferma ses paupières et, l'intonation de son timbre devint une telle torture qu'il crut que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux. Il avait tout fichu en l'air à cause d'un simple petit mensonge d'Arthur… Il secoua la tête avec force. Il sentait son corps mortel le bruler de l'intérieur. C'était la fin… il avait échoué… Lui qui voulait seulement rester à ses côtés, se disait qu'il ne méritait que ce qui allait se produire.

― Oui… répondit-il en serrant les poings devant lui.

Une douleur s'empara de sa poitrine et, aussi dure qu'il dut la supporter, il n'étouffa pas ses sanglots.

― Je te demande… pardon… j'avais… tout oublié pour… être … avec toi…

Merlin ne pouvait plus le regarder. Voir le visage de celui qu'il était censé veiller, voir l'homme qu'il aimait le repoussait ou le détestait, lui était insupportable. Le silence était trop pesant. Ses cris trop bruyants. Il se leva pour faire la seule chose qu'il avait toujours su faire : fuir.

Mais Arthur l'encercla rapidement dans ses bras. Le torse collé au dos de Merlin, ce dernier se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du jeune Pendragon. Il était tellement pris dans ses propres mots qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pleurs d'Arthur.

.

_'' **Début Eté 1998 ( avant l'arrivée de Merlin ).**_

_Une nuit, Arthur n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne supportait plus l'attention que son père donnait aux autres. Il avait beau essayer par tous les moyens de faire en sorte qu'il le regarde, rien n'y fit. Mr Pendragon le traitait au même titre que les orphelins. Il avait à peine dix ans et la seule personne dont il avait le plus besoin ne voyait qu'en lui, un enfant parmi tant d'autres._

_Seul dans sa petite chambre, il prenait l'habitude de fixer les étoiles et, la douleur de se sentir rejeté le fit tant pleurer qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire franchir le moindre son de sa gorge. Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi mal qu'en ce jour : son père avait oublié sa date d'anniversaire ! _

_Et comme il était le fils du directeur, très peu d'enfants allaient vers lui. Alors, déprimé et seul, il se tournait constamment vers les étoiles. Il se souvenait avoir lu un livre qui les concernait. Il n'était pas croyant mais, à son âge, il avait besoin de rêver, besoin de croire en une puissance qui pourrait le soulager de sa peine._

_Or, depuis le jour de ses dix ans, il avait arrêté d'y croire. Toutes les nuits, il pleurait sa solitude jusqu'à épuisement totale de son pauvre petit corps. Son père ne s'apercevait même pas du mal qu'il ressentait et, tristement, en ce début de mois de juillet, il s'allongea… Les larmes silencieuses, personne ne les entendait. Il était finalement seul… Avant de s'endormir, il espéra encore : « Je vous en prie… j'aimerais tellement avoir un ami rien que pour moi… ».''_

_Les paupières lourdes mais encore légèrement ouvertes, il crut manquer un battement lorsqu'il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envelopper suivi d'un éclat de lumière blanche qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Arthur, le souffle court et les membres tremblants, n'osa pas se retourner. _

_― Je suis là… toujours… entendit-il à son oreille._

_La voix était mélodieuse et le souffle de cet être était doux… mais, à ses mots dits avec douceur, il éclata en sanglots en lui hurlant sans se retourner : _

_― Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sinon tu serais toujours avec moi !_

_Il empoigna durement ses draps entre ses petits doigts et, calmement, entre ses pleurs, il ajouta :_

_― Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Est-ce que tu me punis ?_

_Arthur souffrait tellement qu'il ne savait plus vers qui se tournait et, de voir que cet être qui était là, ne lui était d'aucune aide, le plongea pour une énième fois dans sa mélancolie… Il avait un père qui oubliait sa présence… et aucun ami… comment vivre quand tout lui indiquait que rien n'irait en s'arrangeant. Puis, résigné, il arrêta ses lamentations en lui demandant :_

_― Emmène-moi avec toi…_

_― Je ne peux pas…_

_Il ne voulait plus pleurer, il ne voulait plus vivre… il voulait seulement s'endormir pour toujours… alors, il ferma ses yeux…_

_― Veux-tu vraiment de moi ? entendit-il comme un souffle hésitant._

_― Oui… répondit-il rapidement avant qu'il ne change d'avis tout en relâchant le drap._

_― Alors je serais là pour toi… toujours… finit-il par lui chuchoter en lui caressant la joue pour effacer les traces d'humidité._

_― Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Arthur en sentant qu'il allait partir._

_― Promets-moi, que jamais, tu ne parleras de notre conversation à qui conque ? demanda l'être qui lui fit comprendre qu'il pourrait tout lui supprimer de sa mémoire._

_― Oui… si tu tiens ta promesse…_

_― Kal…_

_Arthur s'endormit en sentant une dernière caresse qui sembla enfin l'apaiser. Le lendemain matin, le seul nom qu'il prononça fut : Kal. Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur joyeux, il descendit lorsque son père lui fit part d'un nouvel arrivant. Le corps tremblant, il sut que Kal était là… il était Merlin. Au fond de sa mémoire, il garda à jamais son secret pour veiller sur son ami qui était venu pour lui… ''_

.

Merlin bascula sa tête contre l'épaule d'Arthur et, en passant une main sur la joue de ce dernier, il bredouilla :

― Pardon…

Le jeune Pendragon resserra son étreinte et, en retenant ses sanglots, il lui demanda au creux de son oreille :

― Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? Hein Kal ? Tu vas… dit-il la gorge si serrée que sa voix devint subitement aiguë, tu ne m'abandonnes pas… termina-t-il en l'étreignant encore davantage… ne me laisses pas…

Arthur avait l'impression de le perdre… que Merlin allait subitement s'envoler… et cette soudaine peur n'arrêta pas ses larmes :

― Je t'aime Merlin, ne t'en vas pas…

Le jeune interlocuteur s'écarta du jeune Pendragon et, en se mettant face à lui, il l'enlaça tendrement en lui soufflant :

― Ne soit pas bête Arthur… j'ai déchu parce que je t'aimais déjà… mais, j'avais seulement tout oublié…

Ensemble, blotti l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par se contempler puis, la tension trop grande pour pleurer, ils se mirent à éclater de rire. Tout un malentendu pour avoir cru que l'un et l'autre allaient se quitter. Main dans la main, ils se fixèrent en se souriant mutuellement.

Arthur voyait le visage radieux de son Merlin, de celui qui avait grandi avec lui… et, le cœur battant, il posa une main sur la nuque de celui qu'il aimait et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un simple baiser avant de lui demander :

― Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas partir ?

Merlin sourit de voir à quel point il était aimé…

― Je suis aussi humain que toi… lui répondit-il en le pinçant sur les hanches, je ne suis plus l'un des leurs…

― Tu ne regrettes pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Merlin n'en pouvait plus de ses questions. Il se leva pour s'allonger sur le tapis tout en attirant le jeune Pendragon à ses côtés.

― Si cela était à refaire, je le referais Arthur, dit-il en plantant sérieusement son regard dans celui du plus âgé, ne serait-ce que pour sentir ta chaleur tout contre moi… ajouta-t-il en se collant à son corps.

D'une main, sans perdre le nord, il passa une main sous les hauts d'Arthur.

― Ne serait-ce que pour te toucher… dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne serait-ce que pour te voir sourire…

Les joues en feu, le jeune Pendragon lui fit son plus beau sourire puis, en sentant les lèvres de Merlin contre son cou, il fondit devant :

― Ne serait-ce que pour être avec toi… toujours…

Le cœur palpitant, il caressa du bout de ses doigts les lèvres de Merlin qui lui susurra sensuellement :

― Maintenant cesse de parler mon cœur… fais-moi l'amour… dit-il en s'empourprant.

Arthur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Ils avaient envie de l'un et de l'autre… et, rapidement leurs vêtements volèrent à leurs côtés. A califourchon sur son ange, le jeune Pendragon admira ce corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Il croisa le regard étincelant de son jeune amant. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et, cette nuit-là, il allait lui montrer à quel point son amour était sans limite.

Au-dessus de lui, il se tenait sur les genoux et les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Merlin, il déposa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Le corps brulant et tremblant de toutes ses sensations, il captura de sa langue celle de son amant. Elles se caressèrent doucement puis, avec passion, elles tournoyèrent… Ils gémirent à travers leur baiser et, pendant ce temps, Arthur plaqua une main sur le torse de Merlin.

Avec douceur, elle glissa dangereusement vers le sud. Le jeune Pendragon sourit à travers un autre baiser puis, en se déplaçant un peu, sa langue s'attaqua à l'un des tétons de son jeune amant. Il entendit les gémissements de ce dernier qui lui raviva ses sens.

― Hum… très sensible mon ange, taquina-t-il.

― Idiot, gémit-il en se cambrant de désir.

Merlin, essoufflé, sentait Arthur partout… sa chaleur l'enveloppait... il se tordait de plaisir sous les tortures de sa main qui empoigna son membre dur et sa langue qui léchait avec avidité ses mamelons. Arthur se délecta de ce torse en parsemant des baisers papillon. Lentement, il partait de la poitrine puis, arrivée au niveau de son ventre, il sortit sa langue humide qui lécha cette partie en descendant jusqu'au niveau de l'excitation de Merlin.

Arthur continua sa découverte en passant sa langue encore plus bas, poussant son jeune amant à haleter tout en gémissant. Merlin frissonnait et, le corps tremblant, il écarta encore plus les cuisses quand Arthur prit en bouche son membre durci. Cambré par le désir et la respiration courte, le jeune Emrys gémit encore plus fort.

― Arthur… souffla-t-il…

Ce dernier continua en donnant des coups de langue le long de sa verge avant de faire rouler son jeune amant sur le ventre. La vue de Merlin, pantelant et le regard plissé, l'excitait. Allongé sur le corps frêle de ce dernier, Arthur plaqua son sexe gonflé contre les fesses de ce dernier qui parut s'embraser chaudement à ce contacte et, de ses lèvres brulantes, il baisa la nuque qui lui faisait face.

Merlin sentait les mains de son amant le caresser avec insistance sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Marqué de l'amour du jeune Pendragon, il allait être sien. Il suivit le mouvement de ce dernier qui se releva. A genoux, Arthur releva son buste pour lui caresser le torse de ses mains chaudes. Frémissant de ses gestes remplis de sensations bouillonnante, Merlin avait envie de bien plus.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule et derrière lui pour embrasser son amant en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

― Prends-moi…

Merlin plaça ses mains devant lui et, en présentant ses fesses à Arthur, il ajouta d'une voix remplie de désir :

― Je suis clean…

Le jeune Pendragon comprit et, avec toute sa douceur, il prépara son jeune amant qui haletait en se tordant. Ils tremblaient tous les deux et avaient hâte de ne faire plus qu'un… n'être qu'ensemble, toujours. Merlin poussa un grognement lorsqu'enfin son amant le pénétra en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Arthur déposa des baisers humides sur la peau laiteuse de Merlin et, en le sentant bouger, il commença à donner un coup de rein qui fit franchir de la gorge de son jeune amant des sons rauques et envoutants. Il écouta les râles de plaisir qu'il procurait au plus jeune et, les mains ancrées sur les hanches de ce dernier, il n'allait plus se retenir. Vibrant au rythme de leurs gestes, contre le corps tant aimé, rendait le jeune Pendragon fou d'excitation.

― Plus vite, supplia Merlin entre deux respirations saccadées.

Les mouvements se firent plus brutaux, empreints de désirs, ils gémirent fortement à chaque claquement de leur peau qui suintait de leur sueur. Ils se sentirent proches de la rupture…

― Arthur ! hurla Merlin d'une voix tremblante en frissonnant à chacun de ses coups de bassin.

Les souffles courts résonnèrent, dans la pièce envahie seulement du peu d'éclairage de la cheminée. Merlin fléchit ses bras tant le plaisir lui montait à la tête tandis qu'Arthur contemplait la beauté de son amant qui se tordait de gémissements plus rapprochés. La volupté de leurs sensations plus brulantes les saisit rapidement... et dans un dernier mouvement, ils finirent par s'enflammer en jouissant simultanément.

Leurs cris semblèrent transporter leur joie d'être enfin complet. Essoufflés et perdus par cet orgasme, ils s'allongèrent en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps encore tremblants se calmèrent au rythme de leurs battements cœur qui se remettait lentement de leurs ébats.

Reposé, Arthur se leva pour chercher une couverture pour les couvrir. Puis, allongé, l'un en face de l'autre, ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes en se murmurant combien ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient seulement craint que leur propre mensonge, insignifiant ou grotesque, les éloignerait mais, finalement, ils avaient simplement besoin de s'avouer qu'ils tenaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre.

Merlin comprit pourquoi son amant ne lui avait pas donné son nom complet. Arthur avait tellement souffert d'être seul qu'il avait surement eu peur de le perdre… tandis que lui, en se rappelant pourquoi il avait chuté, il ne regrettait rien… Une vie mortelle auprès de celui qu'il chérissait valait bien plus qu'une éternelle solitude.

― Merlin… souffla Arthur à moitié endormi, tu aimes toujours ta femme ?

― Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda-t-il en s'accoudant pour mieux observer les traits de son amant.

― … je… bredouilla-t-il.

Merlin déposa un baiser sur son front et lui révéla :

― Elle a passé son temps à veiller sur moi… sur nous… et, elle nous a fait le plus beau des cadeaux…

Arthur roula sur le dos et attira son jeune amant au-dessus de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait et, comme Merlin vit de l'incompréhension dans son regard, il ajouta :

― Sans Nimueh, je ne me serais surement souvenu de rien… et jamais, je n'aurais compris qui était Alice…

Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres d'une oreille d'Arthur :

― Nimueh m'a fait comprendre une chose… Alice est notre fille…

Arthur le dévisagea :

― Ne me demande pas comment mais, aussi effrayant et merveilleux que cela puisse paraitre… reprit Merlin en lui souriant, parfois, elle a ton regard… et, je crois… qu'elle a toujours su…

― Alors… réagit le jeune Pendragon les yeux grand ouvert, je serais papa ?

Merlin éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

― Je te rassure mon cœur, lui dit le plus jeune, je ne réalise tout cela que maintenant… je n'avais jamais parlé de toi et en à peine quelques secondes, Alice savait… qui tu étais…

Après cette courte conversation, ils finirent par s'endormir  
ensemble… heureux que tout se soit arrangé. Un léger souffle parut les caresser… leur souhaitant une dernière fois de faire attention à eux… mais, comme elle lui avait promis, elle continuerait à veiller sur eux.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, au bord du lac où autrefois, enfants, Merlin et Arthur se retrouvaient, main dans la main, ils regardèrent leur fille courir à travers la neige.

― P'pa Thur ! P'pa Lin ! r'gard ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la joie indéchiffrable d'Alice. Arthur s'adossa contre l'arbre et attira Merlin dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

― Il nous reste un mois avant de ré-ouvrir les portes mon ange, lui indiqua son amant.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de remettre en état la grande bâtisse… là, où tout avait commencé… leur rencontre, leur promesse… Blotti tendrement l'un contre l'autre, Merlin, les paupières closes, lui dit :

― Fermes les yeux Arthur… et écoutes les anges te parler…

Le jeune Pendragon l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et, en tendant l'oreille, le sourire au bord des lèvres, il écouta le chant mélodieux des anges lui murmurer de prendre soin de leur frère et de leur enfant. Cette dernière sauta au cou d'Arthur qui la câlina puis, elle se plaça entre ses deux pères qui la fit soulever dans les airs en marchant en direction de l'orphelinat.

.

Non loin d'eux, Nimueh sourit devant cette image. Elle avait toujours eu un doute sur Merlin depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle le terrifiait : elle avait le pouvoir de réveiller en lui des vieux souvenirs... Merlin devait s'identifier en tant qu'humain mais, surtout, retrouver lui-même la raison de sa présence.

De sa vie, elle n'en avait rencontré qu'un seul avant lui. Si elle n'avait pas croisé le regard d'Alice, elle n'aurait jamais su réellement qui il était. Elle y avait détecté trois nuances de teintes... des trois personnes dont elle était le fruit...

Mais, elle pouvait compter sur son ange qui avait aussi veillé sur ces deux idiots. Elle se tourna sur Gauvain qui la serra tout contre lui.

― Si on rentrait ma belle… demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

― Bien sûr mon ange.

Une brise valsait entre ses amants. Elle était porteuse d'un grand secret : '' Les anges sont partout... Les anges... c'est moi... c'est nous..."

**.**

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)

Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. Merci.

**Anath 63**

**.**


End file.
